Confessions of a Fangirl
by Rawrrrr3210
Summary: Look, I didn't want to be friends with Marauders. I was so fine watching them from afar, quietly hoping for the day that James and Sirius kissed and I could die happy. I DID NOT think that the marauders would be interested in a comic book loving, chubby, nerdy girl who always daydreamed. A story of comic books, cosplay, fanfiction, and love. Merlin, what have I got myself into!
1. The Summer of Marvel

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Lord of the Rings, or Marvel. I do own Harper, Loretta, and Eliza.**

* * *

I blamed my sister for the obsession. Loretta was four years older than me, and pretty strange. She was obsessed with muggle books, which wasn't that bad, considering our mother was a muggle, but even she said that it wasn't normal. For instance, Lord of the Rings, The Hobbit specifically. Loretta had it in her head that Bilbo Baggins and Thorin Oakensheild were meant to be, never minding that Thorin died at the end of the book. In fact, if you even mentioned that fact, my sister would _literally shut down. _I'm talking lock herself in her room for five hours and not talk to any of us, just writing fanfiction.

For the longest time, I thought my sister was insane. Muggle books, fanfiction, and what exactly _was_ shipping? It wasn't until the summer after my first year at Hogwarts when my sister changed me, not entirely for the better.

It was my twelfth birthday, and I could tell Loretta had forgot to get me anything. Why, you might ask? Well, that morning when Mum kissed my forehead and wished me a happy birthday, my sister let out a resounding _OH SHIT! _and ran up to her room. I won't lie, it kinda hurt that she had forgotten my birthday, since I never forgot hers, but looking back on that day, I can't help but be grateful that she was too busy reading Thilbo Baggenshield fanfiction to remember. That night, she ended up giving me a comic book that she had tried to read, but thought it was stupid. It was _Amazing Fantasy #15,_ which featured Peter Parker, an orphan living with his widowed aunt, or as he was otherwise known, _Spiderman._ And thus the obsession was born

That summer was known as 'The Summer of Marvel'. I dragged my family to every comic book store in London, looking for anything having to do with Marvel comics, or more importantly, Stan Lee. Lee was, and still is, my hero. His characters were so relatable, they had flaws, and real world problems. Then, slowly but surely, I started reading the fanfiction that Loretta was so crazy about, and loved it. I drew my own comics, about Peter and MJ, or Wolverine and Jean Grey. Loretta and I grew closer and closer, until when I went back to Hogwarts for my second year, my sister let me hang out with her and her sixth year friends. This was splendid for me, considering at the time I had no friends.

See, I was the only Hufflepuff girl in my year, and the boys in my house were right gits, so I had no one to be friends with. I tried to be friends with some of the girls from other houses, but due to the fact that my social skills are that of a poo-slinging monkey,my attempts were not successful. Though that year on Halloween I met my best friend.

My sister and I had spent months working on our costumes. Loretta went as a Bilbo the Hobbit, complete with curly hair, waistcoat, and especially hairy feet. Me, I went as Spiderman, with my own web shooters and everything! We were both full of excitement, though me more than Loretta. She was in sixth year after all, and though she was a nerd, she was also mature. I however, was a dorky twelve year old with no friends to impress, and quit frankly, nothing to lose.

So there I was, strolling into the Great Hall proudly wearing my Spiderman costume, when all of a sudden I heard what sounds to be a shriek. I turned to see a tall girl dressed as Rogue from X-Men. For a moment I was speechless, was there a wizard besides me that likes comic books? My hope was then confirmed when the girl ran up to me, yelling _YOU'RE SPIDERMAN, HOLY CRAP._ We then spent the rest of the night talking about comic books, the endless DC vs. Marvel debate, and Stan Lee.

At the end of the night we decided that we were best friends, and then realized that we did not know eachover's names. Laughing at one another, we introduced ourselves.

"Eliza Flume, third year Gryffindor," she said, sticking hand her out to me.

Taking it, I replied, "Harper Lanktas, second year Hufflepuff."

That was the start of our beautiful friendship. For quite a while, Eliza was my only friend, that is, until the summer of my fifth year, when once again my life changed, but I'm still not sure whether it was good or bad. All in good time, I guess.


	2. Kitchen Fires and New Arrivals

I left Hogwarts after my fourth year feeling relieved. The year was over, and with it came summer. I left King's Cross Station with Eliza, and feeling refreshed, started the trek to my family's house about half a mile away. Fourth year had been a particularly boring one, but that didn't stop Eliza and I from talking about the highlights.

"I still can't believe you got away with it," Eliza said, chuckling. "You nearly blew up the entire dungeon!"

"I'm loud, not stupid," I replied. "I knew as soon as the potion turned green to switch it with a Slytherin's and run."

My friend and I were both cracking up. Eliza had been my friend since that Halloween second year, and despite the slight age difference, we were close as sisters. She was one of those people you don't realize are beautiful until you really know them. At first all you see is acne, a slight hunch, and big nose. But then you get to know her, and all of a suden you notice her reflective brown eyes, and her ashy brown hair that _always has beach waves like what the hell Eliza you don't even swim _and you just realize how awesome she is. And then you become jealous of her because you have brown hair too but it isn't as ashy and it isn't fair you want ashy hair too and-

Sorry, getting off topic. Point is, Eliza's awesome, great personality, one of those _hidden beauty_ types. We had a pact that if we were thirty-five and unmarried we would raise a kid together. Now _that's_ friendship kids.

...

"Mum! I'm home," I exclaimed as me and Eliza walked into the entryway of my house. It was fairly large, with three bedrooms, but since Loretta moved out, we used the extra bedroom to store my comic books. We heard a crash from the kitchen and my mother stumbled out, looking disheveled.

"Hello sweet," she said, walking toward me with a slight limp and gave me a hug. "You're back just in time. I'm having a battle with pot roast, and I would appreciate your help."

I rolled my eyes. It was a wide standing rule in our household that Mum wasn't allowed to cook, a rule that my mother tried to break at every opportunity. She had it in her head that if she could cook, the trophy wives on our street would let her into their little clique. I did not know why Mum would want to be friends with them in the first place, but I suppose she must have been a bit lonely. Dad worked at the ministry, Loretta was moved out, and I was at school all year. I couldn't blame her for trying to keep herself occupied. Still won't let her cook, though.

"Why don't you let me and Liza take over, hm?" I asked, smiling at my mother, who letting out a sound of exhaustion and defeat, sat down on the couch. All the way there she was grumbling about Terry Wilkinson and how there was no way she was going to be invited to trophy wife potluck nest Tuesday. Eliza and I looked at eachover, eyebrows raised, before going to the kitchen to assess the damage that my mother caused. Needless to say, there was a lot.

"Merlin, why does she have access to a kitchen?" Eliza asked as she helped me scrape the broken remains of pot roast off the ceiling.

"My question is why she tried making pot roast without a pot," I replied, throwing the failed dish into the trash, before asking her, "So what do you suggest we make now?"

"Pasta would be nice," she replied thoughtfully. "Or maybe pizza!"

"We should have some frozen pizzas," I replied, and together my friend and I started making an edible dinner.

...

"Harper, do you smell something burning?" Mum asked me. Eliza and I had put the pizza in the oven, so we were watching American television.

"No mum," I said, exasperated. "What would be burning right no-" eyes wide with realization, I made eye contact with Eliza, both of us thinking the same thing: _the pizza._

"OH SHIT!" We shrieked in unison, and ran to the kitchen. Upon entering, we discovered that the pizza had burned in the oven, so much in fact that the oven had _caught on fire. _Being normal human beings (aside from the whole 'witch' thing), we did the natural thing: freaked the hell out.

"OH MY GOD" I exclaimed, and jumped onto the counter farthest away from the oven, Eliza joining me in my distress. Mum ran into the kitchen, hearing our pathetic cries for help. Then, seeing the fire, she jumped onto the counter and hugged us, screaming for dear life. We're a productive bunch, I know.

Trying to stop the flames, I grabbed an open bottle next to me and splashed the contents on the fire (from a safe distance of course). However, that only made the inferno stronger.

"That was alcohol!" Mum screamed at me.

"Why do you have alcohol on the counter?!" I shrieked back at her.

"I get lonely!"

"Alcohol isn't the answer!"

"I'm not an alcoholic Harper!"

"You sure?!"

"We can talk about your mother's drinking habits later!" Eliza cut in. "You're kitchen is on fire!"

This seemed to strike my mum and I out of our argument. Together, the three of us grabbed the detachable faucet and tried to spray it on the fire. Unfortunately, since we were not exactly in the correct state of mind, we ended up spraying everything _except_ the fire.

This most likely would have carried on until the entire house was aflame if it had not been for my father arriving (with guests) and saying a quick _Aqua Eructo _Charm and extinguishing the fire.

For a moment all is silent, Mum, Eliza, and I just looking at each over. Then, filled with life, the three of us began to bounce around the kitchen, high on being alive.

Eliza and I hugged each over, tears of joy streaming down our cheeks. My mother joined our group hug, and together we sunk to the floor, relieved smiles on our faces. Keep in mind we had not noticed that Dad had brought visitors, and said visitors were now looking at the burnt kitchen and the three weirdos crying in the center of the wreckage.

Embarrassed, my father turned to his visitors that we still had yet to notice. "I'm terribly sorry about this," I hear him say. "My family can be a bit eccentric at times."

"It's no problem," I, along with my two companions, heard a female voice say. We all froze, realizing that there were other people around. Slowly, we distangled from our little group hug and got up, trying to look at least slightly presentable. It was at this time when me and Eliza got a good look at the visitors; A pair of middle aged wizards, married judging from their conjoined hands, and beside them, James Potter and Sirius Black.

Eliza and I were speechless. Half of the Marauders, in my house? The Marauders were _legendary._ Four boys, all extraordinary, each of them with there own fanclub, even Peter Pettigrew. Their pranks were to be remembered for years to come, and I had two of them in my house.

Now I know what you're thinking: Harper, are _you _in one of these fanclubs? Well voice in my head, no. I was in an _entirely different _kind of club, one with little members, and very few people that know of it's existence. I'm talking about a club that doesn't freak out over one Marauder in particular, but two of them. Together. Sexually. Sometimes three of them. Four if we were feeling adventurous. Yes, I'm talking about shipping, yaoi, guy on guy love, whatever you want to call it. The point is I had two boys in my house and if they kissed, I would pass out from happiness. THIS WAS NOT A GOOD THING.

"What are they doing here?" I asked my father, snapping out of my reverie. A sharp elbow dug into my side, and I turned to see my mother glaring at me.

"Harper, these are the boys staying with us over the summer," Dad told me. It was at this point I started choking on air, with Eliza hitting my back in an attempt to help me.

"What?!" I exclaimed after getting over my choking fit.

"Honey, we owled you about this," Mum said, touching my arm.

"Do you mean the grocery list you sent me last month?" I asked her, disbelieving. Her eyes widened in realization, and then grinned sheepishly at me. I facepalmed before turning to our guests.

"Uh, sorry about all this," I said to them, gesturing to the burnt mess that was my family's kitchen. "This isn't a usual occurrence, I promise."

"Only every other Tuesday."

"Shut up Eliza."

"Harper, why don't you show the boys to the guest bedroom," Dad said, a tired smile on his face. "Give them the grand tour."

Nodding, I turned to the two Marauders, who were grinning ear to ear. "Uh just follow me then," I said nervously, and started out of the kitchen. Behind me, I heard Eliza talking to the pair.

"Hello Flume."

"Potter, Black. Fancy seeing you here."

"We could say the same to you."

"Harper's my friend."

"Who's Harper?"

And thus the Marauders entered my life. Merlin help me.


	3. Self Pity and Dumb Clocks

That night I was drawing instead of sleeping, which was routine for me. The summer was a constant battle of staying up late and hoping I would sleep in the next morning. Getting out of the habit of waking up early was one of the few, but timely challenges of the season.

My drawings tended to differ in style. One night I'd be drawing my own little comic books, the next all I could do was stick figures. That particular night was a stick figure kind of night. I sketched a boy with unruly hair and glasses, next to a boy with long (and a tad bit girly) locks, both with wands, setting a house on fire. In the home was a girl with obnoxiously curly hair, hiding under a table. As you can see, I wasn't exactly thrilled about James and Sirius staying with my family. More like mortified.

I suppose I would have been okay with it if the situations had been different. If my mother had sent the letter instead of a _freaking grocery list_ for example. Or if the Potter family's meeting of me hadn't been in the middle of a kitchen fire. Also would have been great if James and Sirius _knew who I was._ But I digress.

After I gave the two boys an incredibly awkward tour of the house, we went back into the into the living room to see the adults talking about us kids.

_"So how are the boys doing," Dad asked Mr. Potter. "You just recently took in Sirius, correct?"_

_I turned to look at the boy in question, who looked indifferent, casually leaning against the wall next to James. Eliza had to floo home halfway through the tour, leaving me alone with the dynamic duo. We had not made our presence known in the room, so taking this opportunity to eavesdrop, the boys and I listened in._

_"Oh yes, during the winter break we took him in," Mr. Potter replied. "Good boy, we think of him as our own." At this James elbowed the boy next to him, both of their faces stretched into grins. _

_"And how is Harper?" Mrs. Potter asked, and I blushed, fearing what embarrassing things my parents would most likely say about me. "She's in Hufflepuff, if I'm not mistaken."_

_At this my father laughed. "Yes, I don't know how it happened. An entire family of Gryffindors, and I get a Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. Wasn't surprised though, Harper is entirely a Hufflepuff. Fiercely loyal, especially to her friends. In fact, in her second year she recieved two months detention for kicking a bully in hi-"_

_"Okay Dad," I said, quickly cutting in as to not be embarrassed any further. "They don't need to hear about that." _

_I certainly did not want Sirius knowing that I kicked his youger brother in the gonads for calling Eliza names. It was a bit after she and I had become friends, and I was a bit protective. Regulus and I were potion partners at the time, and one particular day he remarked on how stupid my friend must be, a third year having to take second year potions. He sung soprano for a few days, and we were never partners again (at least, that's what we thought, but we'll get to that later)._

_"Oh, hello sweet," Mum said, looking at me. "You finish the tour?"_

_"Yeah, what time is it?" I asked, tired from the awkwardness. It wasn't even like the two boys were being prats, it was just a simple matter of opposites, we had absolutely nothing to talk about. We didn't have the same classes, homework, houses, or years! It was like they were rocking it in England and I was over in Timbuktu doing tribal dances._

_"It is," Mum started looking at the her wristwatch. " Seven forty-two. There's take out in the kitchen if you three are hungry."_

_I nodded, and started to the kitchen, the boys staying in the living room. I ate in my room, and stayed there for the rest of the night._

Exhausted, I stopped drawing, and discarded my sketchbook. I laid down, and cursed whatever god hated me enough to inflict a summer-long punishment on me. What did I do wrong?! I was a good person, did my homework, respected my superiors, hell I held the door open for Filch! _Filch! _I did not deserve an entire summer of awkward conversations and ignoring!

"Merlin, what am I going to do?" I asked, putting my head in my hands, and started to wallow in self pity like any good Hufflepuff. Kidding, of course. Maybe.

A knock on my door drew me out of my wallowing. "Uh, c-come in," I said, composing myself. In walked in the current source of my problems, James and Sirius, looking positively frustrated. "Um... hi?"

"Good evening Ms. Lanktas," James said, flashing a smile at me. It seemed he controlled his emotions much better than Sirius, who still looked as if someone shat in his oatmeal.

"Yes, er, it is. A good evening that is, uh, is there something you need?"

"Well," brown haired boy started, an air of charisma surrounding him. "There seems to be a problem regarding our living quarters, nothing to big, but we were wondering if you could come and aid us in fixing it. You see, the problem is interfering with our sleep, and we would be ever so grateful if you could assist us in our endeavors."

I sat there shocked. I had no idea that James could use such advanced vocabulary! Frankly I thought he was dumb as a post, giving that I had seen him more than once copying Lupin's homework before class. Did he even know what half those words meant? Dumbstruck, I said nothing in reply, just staring at the two. As the surprise faded, confusion followed. "Uh... what?"

Sirius, frustration getting to him, sighed angrily and announced, "If you don't stop the damn clock then we will smash it ourselves, no wands required."

My eyes widened in realization. "Oh no, I forgot to disable Cousin Billy!" I exclaimed as James elbowed Sirius, who gave him a rather cross look before turning back to me.

"What do you mean," he asked. "We're talking about your stupid clock, not extended family!" This earned him another elbow in the ribs, courtesy of James.

"No," I exclaimed, jumping out of bed. I silently reprimanded myself, how could I forget Cousin Billy? "He's what we named the clock!" I walked out of my room, the boys following me.

"Why did you name your clock?" James asked, looking as confused as I was moments before.

"Well you know how some clocks are called Grandfather Clocks?" I asked, making my way into the guest bedroom, which was coincidentally right next to mine. Yeah, have I told you this situation blows? Well, you're hearing it again. "Well, when my parents found out how utterly stupid this clock is, they decided that it wasn't worthy of being a grandparent. So now it's the demented second cousin, Billy. Ah, speak of the devil!"

As I got to work on the clock, which was a hideous lime green with pink trim, the dynamic duo stared at eachover, then back at me, then back at each over.

"So, will you be able to fix it?" Sirius asked, anger seeming to fade away.

"Yeah, of course," I reply. "It's a muggle clock, so if you take out one of the dials, it stops moving."

"I still don't understand why it goes off every fifteen minutes."

"I told you, this is quite possibly the dumbest clock in existence, I eagerly await the day we can get rid of it."

"Why don't you just throw it out now?"

"It was a gift from my grandmother, so we have to wait until the old bat dies to dump it."

"That's a nice way to talk about your grandmother," James cut in.

I rolled my eyes. "My family's on tentative terms with her right now."

Sirius smirked and asked, "By tentative you mean?"

"She's an old hag that guilt trips my mother into letting her visit. I'd tell you more, but Mum would be angry. She doesn't like me talking about her." I kept working on the clock, not looking at the duo.

"Well that makes sense," James said slowly, and the three of us shifted into an uncomfortable silence.

After a minute, I was done. "There!" I proclaimed, holding up the now stopped clock. "Good as dead." Hanging it up, I turned to look at the boys. "Well, I have to go to sleep, sorry that you two have to share a bed, Dad should be able to conjure one up tomorrow."

"It's fine," James said casually, him and Sirius climbing into a bed that was much to small for two people. "We used to share a bed all the time, we're used to it."

"Yeah, once you get past James's snoring it's just peachy!"

"Shut up Padfoot."

"Merlin, I ship it," I muttered under my breath.

"What?" They asked in unison.

"Nothing!" I exclaimed, and blushing fiercely, speed-walked back to my room. I flopped back onto my bed.

"This is going to be a long summer," I mumbled, tired smile on my face as I drifted to sleep.

* * *

**Hello! Rawrrrr here. So, I'm gonna try to keep this brief; I'm not planning on this summer arc to go on for too long, I'm thinking MAYBE chapter seven, and that's pushing it. This arc is mainly to develop Harper's character a bit and to establish her relationship with James and Sirius. Please bear with this summer thing until we can get to Hogwarts. Unless, of course, you like that summer arc, hen by all means, read away! **

**Reviews are treasured and appreciated, even though I'm lazy and don't reply to them :P So thanks to all that reviewed!**

**-Rawrrrr3210**


	4. 4 Boys, 2 Girls, and the Benny Hill Show

I'd like to say that me fixing a clock in their room made James and Sirius be my new best friends, but sadly, that was not the case. Two weeks of practical ignoring riddled my house. Our conversations mainly consisted of 'pass the salt' and 'we ran out of toilet paper'. In a way it was nice, the boys and I seemed to have had a silent agreement to stay out of each over's way as much as possible. I think at the time we were all just waiting for summer to be over so we could get back to Hogwarts and never speak to each over again. Like I said before, we were at complete opposites of the social spectrum. Hell, they didn't even knew I existed before that summer!

There was also the fact that there were only two bathrooms in our house; one in the master bedroom, and the other by James and Sirius's living quarters. Meaning, I had to share a bathroom with two teen boys. It wasn't the best arrangement.

First off, Sirius took way too long in the shower. Sure his hair was a bit long for a guys, but that didn't justify forty-five minute soaks! I get that no one just wakes up with sexified bad boy hair, but taking an hour and a half in the bathroom for showering and _hair product _is not okay. James wouldn't have been that bad, if he didn't have a bladder the size of a Bertie Botts bean. Every twenty minutes he was in there, spraying like geyser. Then he would come out, grab a fizzy drink and start guzzling it down, thus starting the process all over again. I once asked Sirius if James knew what he was doing to himself, and he just chuckled and replied with _the man has a head full of rocks._ I couldn't help but agree.

So there I am on the living room couch, two weeks into the weirdest summer of my life, when the dynamic duo walked in. This wasn't that odd of an occurrence, they usually came in about twice a day for a snack or something of the sort. But this time, the boys didn't even look at the fridge, instead they went straight to my mother, bearing looks similar to hyenas. Well this will be good, I thought, putting down my book.

"Hello Mrs. Lanktas," James starts, looking suave as usual.

"Hello James, Sirius," Mum says, look of concentration on her face as she tried to correct the pattern on her quilt. Mother was in a quilting phase that week, looking for a new way to get in with the housewives. She wasn't a bad quilter, but she was trying too complicated patterns, and failed each attempt. Mum could be quite self destructive back then. "Do you two need something?"

"Would it be okay if we invite some friends over tomorrow?" Sirius asked, hope coating his voice.

My mother stopped her quilting and looked up at the duo. "Oh, I don't know boys," she replied hesitantly. "You know my husband and I are going to be out tomorrow, and I'm already concerned with you three by yourselves-"

"We only have these two friends," James assured her. "Both well behaved chaps, one's a prefect, you can trust them." Mum looked at me, obviously having no clue what the hell a prefect was.

"They're like hall monitors," I assured her.

"Oh," she said, starting to warm up to the idea a bit. "Do you know these friends, Harper?"

"Uh, kinda," I replied, turning to the boys. "Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew, right?" The boys nodded rapidly, and I turned back to Mum. "Yeah, they're good guys, I guess."

My mother still looked hesitant. I was kind of torn, I didn't exactly _want _all four Marauders in my house, but I was sure James and Sirius would be grateful if I helped them. But still, I could barely handle two of the boys in my house, much less all four of them! Though if I helped them, maybe my relationship with the two would move past its awkwardness. I would have to suck it up for the sake of tentative friendship.

"I'm fine if they're over here Mum," I tell her, trying not to smile at look of joyful hope on the Dynamic Duo's faces (yes, Dynamic Duo was my official nickname for the two at this point, and thus capitalized). "I can invite Eliza over or something, don't worry."

After a moment of consideration, my mother relented, hesitantly nodding her head. James and Sirius rejoiced, pulling my mum into a hug. Wow, they must have been going as crazy as I was. We hadn't really left the house in those two weeks, just going to the store on occasion. All the company we had was each over, and you all know how that was turning out.

"I'll go owl Remus now!" Sirius exclaimed, and looking the happiest I'd ever seen him, ran out of the room, James close behind him. I chuckled, and sat back on the couch returning to my book, my mother to her quilting. One thing was for certain though, the next day would certainly be interesting.

...

"Okay, now be good, if anything is broken when we get back _all of you _are in trouble, so look after each over."

I rolled my eyes at my mother. "Mum, we'll be fine, just go, Dad's waiting for you."

Mum bit her lip, still nervous about leaving us behind. Remus and Peter arriving really helped, they were definitely the tame half of the Marauders. Remus had that hot nerd thing going for him, in fact more than once I had written fanfics with him as a sexy professor. No, I wasn't proud of it. Yes, I still wrote them anyway. While Remus was the bookish one, Peter was one of the most skittish people I had ever met. I think he was bullied a lot before he came to Hogwarts, any sudden movement made him flinch. Other than the nervousness, he was alright. He wasn't the fastest broom in the cupboard, but he had his moments. They had both arrived a little before Mum and Dad had to leave, so there wasn't really anytime for introductions, however they were both polite and shook my parents' hands.

"Have fun, okay," Mum tells me, putting a hand on my shoulder. "But not too much fun."

"Mum," I started, completely straight faced. "We are going to do all the drugs, then have this massive orgy while the Trophy Wife Alliance looks on, postively _disgusted-_ ouch!"

My mother withrew the hand she used to smack the side of my head with, scowling. "We'll be back around 7, there's money on the counter." And with that Mum started out the door.

"Love you Mum!" I exclaimed, waving to her enthusiastically.

"You were adopted!"

...

Eliza had arrived shortly after Mum left, and once the six of us realized that we had nothing to do, we decided to watch muggle television. No one talked, too awkward to strike up any conversation, and I could see that it was getting to James and Sirius. This was what they thought they would be avoiding with inviting their friends to the house. Instead it was more uncomfortable than usual. We were halfway through the Benny Hill show before James cracked, having been searching for a topic of conversation before becoming desperate.

"So Harper!" He started abruptly, turning to me, slightly crazed look in his eye. "Tell us about yourself."

Startled, all I thought to answer with was, "Huh?"

"What are your hobbies? Interests? What keeps you awake at night?" James started to look kind of demented with that forced grin on his face.

"Um, any reason you want to know?"

"Well, everyone else in this room we are all familiar with, being in the same year and house and all, but _you,_" He pointed at me dramatically. "Are a mystery to us, with so many questions unanswered. Like how you, a fifth year Hufflepuff, are friends with Flume, sixth year Gryffindor, how did that happen, do tell?"

"Uh, well," I say, glancing at Eliza, who rolled her eyes. She must have been used to this behaviour, being around them most of the time. "On Halloween my second year, Liza's third year, we both dressed up as comic book characters, saw eachover across the hall, and it was friendship at first sight, I guess."

"We spent the entire night in a corner talking about Marvel," my friend cut in, smile on her face. When we looked back at the boys however, they just looked confused.

Remus looked at us strangely before saying, "Not to be rude, but-"

"Who the hell is Marvel?" Sirius cut in, slight scowl on his face. I had started to notice that whenever Sirius didn't know something, like he didn't know an inside joke or reference, he made a face las if he bit a lemon and proceeded to ask every question he could about the topic. It was like he always needed to be in the know.

"It's a brand of comic books," I answer.

"But, uh, what are comic books?" Peter asked timidly.

Eliza and I stared at them, shocked. "You... you don't know what comic books are?" I ask them, trying not to believe it. I mean, I knew they were all purebloods, but come on, comic books!

"Yeah, we really have no idea what those are." James said. I exchanged a look with my friend and we agreed silently before turning back to the boys.

"We have something to show you," I replied, and with those words, I let the Marauders into my world.

* * *

**WOW, this chapter was tough to write. Took me almost two weeks DX. Hopefully next chapter wont have that long of a wait! So tell me readers, what kind of superheroes do you think the boys will like? I've got them mostly figured out, but one of you could open my eyes and my feelings could change!**

**Reviews are greatly appreciated, as are the follows and favorites, I love you guys! Oh sorry, am I moving to fast? I am starting to really like you guys, keep reading so we can take this relationship to the next level ;)**


End file.
